When two different electrically conductive objects make contact, electric charges may be transferred between them. When the two objects are then separated from each other, electrostatic charges may be generated in either or both of the objects. When the electrostatic charges of one conductive object discharge to another conductive object having a lower potential, this is so-called electrostatic discharge (ESD). Principal modes of ESD include a human body mode (HBM), a machine mode (MM), and a charge device mode (CDM).
If too many electrostatic charges build up at any one location on an electronic device, the built up electrostatic charges are liable to suddenly discharge and damage or even destroy components of the electronic device. Thus in a typical electronic device, an electrostatic discharge protection circuit is employed. The electrostatic discharge protection circuit discharges any electrostatic charges in a timely and safe manner.
However, even when an electrostatic discharge protection circuit is employed in an electronic device, electrostatic discharge that interferes with reset signal circuitry of the electronic device is still liable to occur. This can cause the electronic device to reset when a user does not intend a reset. A common result of erroneous resetting is that data stored in a memory of the electronic device is lost.
Therefore, a new method for overcoming the above-described problems is desired.